This invention relates generally to mowing equipment and relates, more particularly, to mowing apparatus for use with a prime mover, such as a tractor.
There exists several mowing systems which employ a rotating cutter and which are capable of being powered along the ground by means of a prime mover. One such system, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,566, is a string trimmer system used in conjunction with a riding lawn mower.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for supporting a rotating grass cutter for use with a prime mover, such as a tractor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which protects the rotating grass cutter from damage by an upstanding object.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus for supporting a portable string trimmer for use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved system which utilizes such support apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is particularly well-suited for trimming grass over a ditch or around or along upstanding objects such as fence posts, chain-link fences and cemetery headstones.